This invention relates to a process apparatus for switching over the reproduction of a radio signal to another radio signal of the same modulation content to substantially avoid reproduction of interference.
The invention concerns the effects of a time shift of two radio signals of identical modulation content, caused, for example, by differing positions, at the reception site. If, in case of an interference in the reproduced radio signal, switchover is carried out to the transmitter of the other radio signal without transition, then the time delay of the two radio signals results in considerable impairment of reproduction quality during switchover. Thus, the switchover is audible, for example, in the form of a clicking noise. Causes for this are, for example, antiphase positions of frequency components of the two radio signals.